Anti-Brock
The Anti-Brock (otherwise referred to as "Tracy Sketchitt" or "that fag that draws allot") came to Brock's dimension through a rip in space time. He was at one point Brock's alter-ego, but he became his own separate entity following the events of "The Broxorsism". The Anti-Brock doesn't have any friends and is generally disliked by all. Even people as fail as Ash Ketchum have little patience for his tom foolery. The Anti-Brock was killed off in the season finale of the Orange Island saga to combat the low ratings generated by his presence. Origins One brisk summers day Brock Harrison was enjoying a relaxing vacation on Cinnabar Island. His game of beach volleyball with the locals was interrupted when he accidentally beamed the ball a tad too far. Sending it straight into the ocean. In an attempt to retrieve it Brock broke the one rule on Cinnabar Island beach. NEVER tread the coast. That's when it happened. To the outside world Brock appeared to undergo a series of incredible spasms. Parts of his body disappearing, reappearing, scaling, and even moving to different positions. The cause was a glitch in the space time continuum. One which rapidly altered Brock's physical composition and DNA. After a minute of this crazy riff raff Brock's body regained it's normal form and collapsed. A team of professional Chansey could find nothing wrong with Brock medically, and so he was released from the hospital later that day. That night he began to undergo a painful transformation in true Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde fashion. Giving birth to his alter-ego, Anti-Brock. Brock began to transform into Anti-Brock on a daily basis form that point on, flaunting his faggotry all throughout the Knato region. Drawing and charging people for failart, dragging around a Pokemon that by all means shouldn't have existed yet, etc. These evils soon became intolerable and so an exorcism was performed. After countless days of bizarre chanting and virgin sacrifices Brock and Anti-Brock were successfully split into two separate physical forms. With Anti-Brcok's presence no longer restricted to the night life however, his faggotry now persisted twenty four hours a day. After realizing the error of their ways the Kanto Supreme Court captured and set Anti-Brock adrift. Life and Death of Tracy Sketchitt Life What EXACTLY happened to Anti-Brock on his seaworthy adventure is a mystery worthy of Scooby and the gang. After washing ashore on Orange Island, he picked up his life where it left off. Becoming the islands number one fail artist in only a couple days. He lacked the ability to draw anything other than recolors, and so the island residents appropriately dubbed him "Tracy". Anti-Brock ran with it, figuring a new body probably called for a new name. It was at this point that Ash had begun his Orange Island adventures. With Brock currently pursuing outside interests, Ash had Misty all to himself. A situation that was highly favorable for him, what with the impending physical relations. That's when he met Tracy. Against Ash's wishes Tracy began stalking the tits out of him. Any attempts to rid themselves of this pursuits resulted in failure, as Tracy would relocate them within a matter of minutes. Ash finally accepted Tracy's presence as a fact of life, and in an effort to make the best of the situation harassed him whenever possible. Constantly tearing up his art, pushing him off his Lapras mid-travel, and just totally beating the shit out of him on occasion. Tracy was not discouraged by any of these acts however, happy just to have the attention. Death One day on his way to Johto Tracy was attacked and ripped to shreds by a flock of wild Fearow. Many lulz were had at this humorous turn of events. Ash Ketchum was quoted shouting phrases such as "Suck it" and "That was badass". After wiping away the laughter induced tears Ash and co continued on their way. Never mentioning Tracy or the Orange islands ever again. On a related note Fearow became one of Ash's favorite Pokemon from that day on. Ethnicity Since Tracy is the Anti-Brock, logic dictates he be the opposite ethnicity of Brock Harrison. Making him an important piece to figuring out the rubiks cube that is Brock. See Also Brock Harrison Category:Characters who is not Brock